The Devil's got your Hand
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "Please tell me you've done this before and I'm not robbing you of your virginity." Set post 'Sweet Jane'.


Inspired heavily by Anberlin's song 'Feel Good Drag'- italics are lyrics!

Smut.

Enjoy.

Please review!

Discalimer: I own zilch.

**The Devil's got your Hand **

_Was this over before...  
>before it ever began?<em>

The door was half open, it was the only room he hadn't checked and as he peaked inside he realised that it was her hiding place. It was her sanctuary- those four walls held every dream, every secret and every hope she had. She was sitting on the side of the bed facing away from him, once hand stretched out the other not visible. He took a step forward, to call out her name, to get her attention but he heard a gasp escape her lips. A gasp that sounded like nothing he had heard before. His cheeks flushed red and he found himself freezing as he realised what the small flicks of her wrist were doing. She hadn't heard him. That much was evident as she continued the gasps coming quicker, the sound of her erratic breathing filling his ears as he attempted to move his feet. A groan escaped her lips as she laid back her eyes closed with the heat of the moment.

Greg tired to silently take a deep breath slowly moving his feet as he attempted to disappear downstairs endeavouring to think away the sudden southward blood rush he had experienced. Much to his disappointment he stepped on a creaky floor board, the sound loud enough to echo through the hall way.

"Greg?" A familiar, raspy voice called from behind him.

_Your kiss, your calls, your crutch_

The case that day had gotten under everyone's skin, the images of the dead girls haunting their memories. Someone that they should have been able to trust, someone who had played the role of innocent so well had been the very reason for the lives lost.

And he had without a moment's hesitation claimed that he had felt nothing for what he had done.

The chills has stayed with the as they all returned home to be alone. Greg had sat staring at his ceiling a beer warming up in his hand as he attempted to push the depression of the day away.

He didn't want to be alone.

And with that thought he roused himself calling the only person he knew would understand- the only person that had been there to help him through everything. She had instructed him to come over so they could lose themselves in cheap wine and bad horror films.

_Your drab eyes seem to invite__  
><em>_Tell me darling where do we begin_

He turned to her with his eyes still shut, his jaw clenched shut as he attempted to form the correct words.

"Open your eyes." She instructed him in a low voice that sent a shiver down his spine. He opened his eyes slowly to see her standing before him in nothing but lace panties and a thin t-shirt.

"Sara...I...didn't" But the words didn't appear, the unfinished sentence lingered in the air between them.

"Do you want me to help you take care of that?" Her eyes slowly ran down his torso resting on his...

_"I'm here for you," she said  
>and we can stay for awhile<br>my boyfriend's gone  
>we can just pretend<em>

With another dark look she turned and walked back into her bedroom. Not knowing what was controlling him Greg followed her into the room. Sara was waiting for him at the foot of the bed biting her lip her hands clasped behind her back. He crept towards her slowly.

"Sara... what's going on?" He asked nervously not wanting to misread her signals and get himself in trouble.

"Isn't it obvious?" She raised an eye brow.

_Your lips, your lies, your lust  
>like the devil's in your hands<em>

She closed the space between them placing a kiss on his shaking lips as her hands ran down his body not hesitating at the waist band of his jeans. Her fingers enclosed around his hardened member causing Greg to sigh into the kiss. She slid one hand up his length gently increasing the pressure as her other hand undid his jeans. She moved all of the material out of the way exposing him to her eyes. Greg's eyes opened quickly his nerves became even more obvious as he attempted to gage her reaction. She hummed in approval as her free hand cover the head of his penis, her thumb running in a continuing motion over him while the rest of her fingers varied between gripping tightly and delicately. Her other hand continuing moving up and down his shaft twisting every so often to create a new sensation.

"Relax." She whispered into his ear sensing his uneasiness. Greg closed his eyes willing his body to relax.

He suddenly felt the warm, wetness of her mouth as her lips closed around the head her tongue swirling around teasing while her hands continued their task. Greg groaned as she took him fully into her mouth gaining a rhythm her tongue, teeth and hands still participating in the torture.

But as unexpectedly it had started- it stopped.

_Lips that need no introduction  
>now who's the greater sin<em>

Sara was on her feet again her eyes focused on him a smirk tugging at her lips as he groaned in frustration.

"Tell me what you're going to do to me..." She asked her voice hoarse.

"I'm...I'm going to" Greg stumbled over words not fully recognising what they meant.

"Please tell me you've done this before and I'm not robbing you of your virginity." She gave a gravelly laugh acting as a cue for Greg his hands found her waist as he pushed her on to the bed not wasting any time covering her body with his own.

He knew exactly what he was going to do to her.

_Everyone in this town  
>is seeing somebody else<br>everybody's tired of someone  
>our eyes wander for help<em>

Greg's hands searched her body lifting her t-shirt over her head throwing it aside as a useless barrier. He trailed kisses from her neck past her collar bone pausing in-between her breasts he looked up to see her watching him her eyes wide with anticipation. His eyes not leaving her face he gently bit one of her nipples his hand messaging the other. Focusing on his task flicked his tongue over it before blowing warm air on the damp skin.

"Greg" his name tore from her throat as she arched her back into him. His hand slid down her body rubbing over her at a madding slow pace the friction form her panties dulling her senses to everything else. Greg slithered down her body pulling her panties out of the way exposing her the way she had exposed him.

"Touch yourself." He instructed sternly not feeling embarrassed or nervous anymore. Biting her lip Sara reached down between her legs letting her fingers rub over herself. She carefully slid a finger inside herself and Greg followed suit. A moan escaped her lips as she felt his hand cover hers and his finger guiding her own. It only lasted for a few moments and soon enough he'd pinned her wrist aside his head between her thighs his tongue tracing over her clit sucking at it gently causing Sara to inhale.

"Please Greg...now..." She whimpered rocking her hips forward. He stopped and looked up at her his eyes demanded more his hands resting on either side of her waist.

"Fuck me Greg." She growled impatiently.

He entered her roughly and Sara cried out moving her legs around his waist pulling him in deeper. With each thrust she could feel him growing harder and larger inside of her. Greg bit into the soft tissue of her neck as she began matching each one of his motions loving the feel of the pain and pleasure balancing out in her system. She could feel herself growing steadily tighter as he moved harder and faster over her. A buzz settled in her lower abdomen and her chest constricted as the tension slowly but steadily built up in her system.

"Come for me Sara." He whispered gruffly into her ear. And she did just that.

"Greg" she moaned loudly as he took her to a height she had never experienced before. Her body let go and walls tensed around him, her ankles digging into his back as she held him close to her the sensation leaving him reeling and the feeling of his release hot inside of her.

Greg pulled out of her and rolled on to his back his eyes focused on the ceiling the exact same way he had started the night.

"Do you feel better?" Sara muttered to him with a devilish smile.

_You were my greatest mistake  
>I fell in love with your sin<em>

**The End **


End file.
